Harry Potter around the world
by MeBouncyBall
Summary: Ugh, now I have to find all of these horcruxes. Let's just hope I can survive against Voldy and save the world... not before we go to Disneyland,though.
1. Dobby at the wedding

This is set in Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. This is not my idea of what should have happened (not at ALL!) but a just a funny way in which it could have happened (not if the writer is J.K. Rowling, obviously) and yeah, I hope you enjoy it!

(I know my first chapter is really short but yeah, it's just the setting and stuff)

I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of my story, review, fave, etc., you get me! ;)

"OK… let's try again… Um, hey Ginny. You know, I thought it was about time, so yah, how about we marry heh?" I said nervously to my reflection in the mirror. was _so_not working out. It didn't even sound romantic at all. Argghh! Why couldn't women just propose? Yes, the boy who flippin' lived, struggling to propose.

But, somehow, a few days later, I was on my knees, in The Three Broomsticks, with Butterbeer all over my mouth, muttering something I hope she understood. Well, she said "Yes! Of course Harry!" to whatever she heard. She _must_ have understood, though, right? I mean, I was on my knees.

And a few months later, we were both smiling so hard I thought our faces were gonna crack in half (but luckily, they didn't), both saying "I do" (I'm sure she understood now!). Oh, and guess who the priest was! Well, of course Snivellus refused to be the priest even though we really wanted him to be, with, you know his dramatic voice and all; but instead we got Dobby. It was the first wedding he ever he went to he had to stand on all of Hermione's books to see us but he was really happy. The Room of Requirement was an amazing place to have a wedding in, seeing as it was already decorated. Ginny was wearing a pretty white dress which made her look less ugly than usual (I joke, I joke!), OK, which made her look even prettier than usual, same thing, just a different phrasing.

"Harry..." Ginny said worryingly when we were both alone in the Common Room (yeah, we _still_ go to Hogwarts!)

"Yah, wassup?"

"Well... you know how you want to go around looking for horcruxes, I don't you should go. It's too dangerous, Harry!"

"No it's not! Bumble Bee (Dumbledore) told me I have to!"

"But..." "Ginny, I have to do this, I'll find all of them and then it'll all be finished, don't worry." I said kindly and gently. I know she only means well, but hey, we only married a couple of days ago!

And now, here I am, number twelve Grimmauld Place, with the geek (only joking Hermione's a nice friend) and my carrot sidekick (only joking (again) Ron is my bestest friend in the whole world). "I thought Dumbledore told you where all the horcruxes were." The carrot whined. Again . He looked like he was gonna cry. Stoopid cry-baby.

"No, he didn't. I already told you that, remember?"

"Yeah, Harry already told you, Ron" Hermione repeated. Gosh, this was going to be tedious work.

"Oh….OK, I forgot" I nearly burst out laughing he sounded so much like Lennie in Of Mice and Men. "But then, where are we gonna go? I mean do we have any clues?" He asked.

"Oh _I_ read somewhere that…that… well actually, I haven't read _anything_about horcruxes, how come?" Hermione sounded very confused.

"Well, obviously, you fish, first, hardly anyone even knows what horcruxes are; and secondly, do you really think Voldy-"

"Don't say it!" The poor boy nearly had a heart attack.

"Actually, I didn't even say Voldemort" I retorted, making sure I said the-one-who-must-not-be-named's name very clearly, as to hear every syllable very well. "Anyways, I think Voldy makes him sound less mean, don't you think? So, as I was saying, I doubt Voldy will really tell everyone where his soul bits are."

"OH-EM-GEE! Harry, you're right!" Hermione finally got it, but for some reason, she sounded surprised.

"Of course I am. Me and him are connected, remember?" I said touching my lovely scar.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course" She said solemnly. My scar, Voldy and me are always touchy subjects. I wonder why?

"So… where are we going to go?" Ron asked, trying to break the silence, or perhaps reminding us that he existed.

"All my life, I felt like I was missing something, you know, in here" I told tem emotionally, putting my hand over my heart. "And now I think it is really time to go to Disneyland."

"What…um, Disneyland?" Hermione seemed quite confused.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I never went there because of the cruel Dursleys" I told her putting my cute face on even though I had already been told it looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah… I'm sure we'll find loads of clues!" She replied, seeming convinced.

"What's that land thing?" Ron asked.

"It's a big place with rides and stuff, you'll see when we get there." I answered him.

"OK, and where is it?" "I think we should go to the one in Florida, seeing as Voldy doesn't speak French." I thought it was very clever of me to have thought of hat before Hermione did.

"Yeah, of course I already thought of that and I think the best way to get there is flying." She said, just to contradict me.

"Yeah, broomsticks rock!" I shouted happily punching the air while Ron was just trying to practise his flying without a broomstick, he didn't seem to do well at all.

"Of course not. I meant flying, as in aeroplanes." She had to ruin everything.

"What? Why would you just waste money while we can just use our broomsticks?" I was shell-shocked.

"Because it's much safer."

"Well I don't care 'cause I survived Voldy's attack when I was a _baby_!" I made them remember my tragic past that made me so famous.

"How about we go by Floo Powder? That's much easier!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well I've got the Floo Powder and seeing as I want to go by aeroplane, I won't give you any. Go find your own." Hermione said pompusly.

"Huh! I see how it is: Fine we'll see who gets there first!" He tried to flick his hair but remembered his hair wasn't long enough and marched off angrily.

I couldn't beleive they hadn't asked me my opinion on all of this!

"So Harry, which side you on?"

"Eh? I'm flying there, by _broomstick_. We'll see who gets there first, huh? See ya!" And I hurried away before she could scream at me.

The thing is, I realised way too late that Hermione had my broomstick and her tiny bag that could practically carry the whole Earth.


	2. Siriusly?

I do not own any of the characters! They're all J.K Rowling's!

Thank you Nida for all the help!:)

Please tell me what you think of my story, review, fave! :) Really appreciate it.

Hermione-

What is this place? I am in the middle of London, and there is no network? I have read about places where there is so much magic that satellites are disturbed and and malfunction. But I need some kind of network to order my plane tickets! I will never go to Florida by broomstick or Floo Powder! I simply refuse to do so. Huh! They think they're so smart, well first, I don't know how Harry can possibly get there if he doesn't buy a new broomstick, seeing as his is my bag and, secondly, I also have the Floo Powder so unless he goes to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, he will never get there either. Planes are just so much more simple and safer. When there is some kind of network!

Well there is no point just worrying in the middle of London doing nothing,I think I should go to Sirius' house si do wn quietly and think of a plan, good thing Harry gave us a key each.

Ron-

Ohh... I don't have any Floo Powder. Hermione must have it all in her stupid bag. What am I going to do? I don't care, all I know is that I'm not going by that oraplane thing. Whatever it is, it sounds scary. And well, let's just saying flying isn't exactly what I'm best at. But if there is absolutely no other option, I guess I'll have to. At least it's better that oraplane. Oh! I could just go home, they've got plenty of Floo Powder there! But mum will just shout at me and tell me to go back to Hogwarts. i could go to Hogsneade or Diagon Alley... But I have absolutely no Muggle money. And there are no bureau de change for changing magic money to Muggle money... are there? Hermione's got it all anyways! Never trust a girl with a bag that looks unnaturally tiny.

Hey...maybe Sirius had some, well I should just go and check it out, seeing as Harry gave me a copy of the key.

Harry-

Soo...what am I going to do without a broomstick? Arghh, Hermione and her stupid bag.

. I can't buy a new broomstick. Maybe I could charm a Muggle broomstick into flying? Huh, I bet Geeky could do that. Wonder how Ron's doing with no Floo Powder? Hey! Is that a broomstick I see? Well, it's the binmen's one, but who cares, even if it stinks of rubbish? Mugglabroomiasticka, turninta amagicouno! Didn't work for a reason. Oh no, the binmen are getting freaked out... I think they thought I was trying to flirt with the broomstick, maybe?

Ohh! I know Sirius probably had some broomsticks. Well I'll go there and see; it's not like I have anything else to do.

After five billion hours, I'm here, in front of my amazing godfather's flat.

"Hey, Harry." He said kindly. W-w-wait... Serius?

"H-hi,Sirius, long time no see. I didn't you were a-a ghost, you know." I tried to sound confident and cool, but it didn't seem to sound like it; I think my voice was quivering a little.

"Oh, yah. Well, I had fun haunting people for a while, you know kinda fun."

"Um... yeah, sounds very fun." Could ghosts detect sarcasm?

"Yup. And yeah, ghost can detect sarcasm, you know, just if you were wondering." He smiled.

"O-ok. You're freaking me out, you know. Did you read my mind or something?"

"No, just looked at your expression, it was like a can-ghost-detect-sarcasm? kinda expressions."

"I didn't know those expressions existed!"

"Like they say, you learn something new every day, huh?"

"Yup." I said, happy to see my godfather again.

"Hey, did you have any broomsticks? I need to fly to Florida."

"Florida? Um, ok. But no, sorry I don't have any broomsticks, seeing as all the ones I used to have came from my beloved family. I burned them."

"Oh, cool; but thanks anyways." He didn't seem to find the need to ask why I was going Florida. Maybe it was obvious. Maybe he was used to my… weirdness. "Well can I go to your house while I figure something out, I need to know how to get to Florida."

"Sure. Hey, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"We're having a race! Seeing who gets there first if we travel differently."

"Interesting. Anyways, see ya. I'll go and haunt more people."

"Sure... See ya." He flew away and I walked towards his house, getting the key out. I opened the door and just hoped that he wouldn't be there, right in front of my face. I mean, whether he's my godfather or not, he's still a ghost.


	3. ScoobyDoo

Please tell me what you think of my story, comment, fan, vote! :) Really appreciate it.

Harry-

I walked up the creaky freaky stairs to go to Sirius' room. I open the creaky freaky door veeery slowly, just in case he popped in front of my face. Phew! No one there. I sit on his bed, and I felt this was the only place except for Hogwarts that I could call home.

"Eeek!" A squeaky scream interrupted my emotional thoughts. Who the hell is that? I'm sure it can't be Sirius... Even as a ghost, his voice can't have changed that much, could it? No I was pretty sure it someone else, a girl for sure... maybe even Hermione... I think it came from downstairs so I went down the creaky freaky stairs as quietly as I could. Which was not very quiet. And indeed, it was Hermione in the kitchen, looking in terror at a cute white little mouse. Awww. Hey, why was that geek in _my_ house anyways? Ohh, I forgot, I gave her a set of keys. Huh, this is what happens when you trust geeks. But this could be good for me, couldn't it? She's got my broom. I must be cunning to get it of the nerdy monster.

"Sooo, Hermione, I see you're here." I said trying to sound casual.

"You see well, I am here." Hmm, she didn't seem to be fooled by my casualness. Fine then, let's get down to business.

"So, well, could I have my broomstick, seeing as you have it in your stu-wonderful bag."

"Um, no. You decided to leave me, so cope with your problem on your own. "She flicked her ugly bushy hair in my face (she tried to straighten it in vain).

"Huh! Yeah, well, yeah!" I tried to find something to say, and failed.

I looked at her for about a second and she understood the look in my mother's beautiful eyes: I'll chase her until I get my broomstick. She ran quickly to the living room before I could even start running. Huh! That nerd! I ran after her as fast as I could and nearly caught up with her in the huge living room. She dodged me and ran God knows where.

When, suddenly, I saw a random orange bit of fluff. She saw it too. Ron!

"Um, hey guys." And he ran towards Hermione. Oh yeah, she also had the Floo Powder.

It was one looong and tiring chase. But I was _not_ going to be defeated. I survived Voldy, I wasn't gonna get beaten by a geek. She was upstairs one minute, I was in the toilets the other; and Ron in the kitchen. This was never going to end. It was like one of them Scooby-Doo chases when the monster is running after the dog and Sam.

Then stupid Kreacher comes and snatches the bag from her hands.

"Hey!" She shouts. Haha. That's what happens to you when you're an elf lover.

"Bahaha." Me and Ron take some kind of pleasure even though this was effecting us too. Well, not like we were gonna catch her anyways.

"Oh no! I had my phone and money and books and wand in there!" She screamed, extremely worried. I had to admit, I did feel kinda sorry for her. And me.

"Don't worry, we'll find the stupid elf and get your bag back. "Ron said reassuringly.

"The elf's not stupid! He must just be really lonely!" She said defensively. Idiot.

We searched everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean everywhere... except the garden. There was this little overgrown garden at the back of the house. The idiotic thing was in a little wooden hut, mesmerized by the treasure he just stole. How dare he throw my beautiful broomstick! Well, it'll be easier to take it now.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione shouted, probably knowing what I was thinking. This is what getting close friends does to you. They even know what you're thinking. She tried to jump and grab the broomstick, but Kreacher took it, put it in the bag along with all of the other belongings sprawled on the floor, took the bag and ran in the house.

"That idiotic fishcake!" I was getting pretty angry now. Ron was just staring; he wasn't even doing anything! At least he could help us catch the ugly thing!

Hermione ran as fast as Victor Krum and caught the elf.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Even she seemed to be slightly annoyed now. She took the bag, looked at her mobile phone; and realised there was no network.

"How about we apparate, eh?" She said.

I could not believe we had not thought of that earlier.


End file.
